


Safe House

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Safe House

The safe house door shut with a soft click behind them and Bucky dropped his stuff and himself onto the couch. He stretched out and closed his eyes for a moment. Steve, ever the perfectionist padded silently around the flat, putting everything in its proper place. After a few moments he came and sat down next to Bucky, glad to be alone for once. No cameras, no meetings. Just the two of them. Just like old times.

"Steve..." Bucky's voice was low, sleep-laced. He leaned his head to one side, cracking open those steel-grey orbs to stare at the Captain like a pair of broken geodes. His eyes sparkling, full of shared secrets.

"Hmm?" Steve tilted his head to look at Bucky.

"I was just remembering...how you used to never swear in public...but once I got you into bed you were worse than a sailor. And it's the same thing now. You're so perfect, cool on the outside; around the team. But behind closed doors..." Bucky went silent for a second, reminiscing, "You're a beast." He let a playful tired smirk cross his lips and it made Steve chuckle.

"A beast huh?" Steve could see where this was going. Bucky had been training hard for this mission. Denying himself, until he knew that they were truly alone.

"Yeah..." Bucky slurred almost drunkenly, "I've always thought that your mouth was made for sucking cock."

"Have you?" Steve slithered from the couch and settled between Bucky's splayed legs, unclasping his pants and freeing his rigid sex. Bucky's heavy-lidded eyes locked on to the soldier as he lowered his head slowly, letting his tongue make contact first, sliding wetly along the underside staring down the soldier with those glass-blue eyes.

Bucky shivered. The soldier's mouth was incredible, feeling himself stiffen in that squeezing grip. Steve was sucking on the smooth head, sliding lower; twisting and tightening his lips around Bucky's velvet shaft. A sure hand slid into Steve's golden hair, clenching pleasurably whenever Steve slid his tongue along the vein particularly nicely.

"Oh...see what I mean?" Bucky ground out appreciatively as Steve released him. The Captain's mouth was damp with the soldier's obvious excitement and he ran his thumb over Steve's plump lips.

"I think I do. But you know, if you've been thinking for so long that my mouth is perfect for sucking cock, I've always thought that your ass was made to get fucked." Steve glanced into Bucky's eyes knowingly. The soldier chuckled, watching as beads of prejack slid down his shaft. He did really want to bed Steve tonight, but thinking about having him inside made Bucky's cock twitch against his smooth stomach.

"Every time we would go to bed and it was my turn you would be a drooling incoherent mess within minutes." Steve smirked.

"That's because you're the best at what you do. It was those long thin fingers..." Bucky's cock twitched again at the sultry memory and he sighed with longing.

"Well..." Steve murmured, sliding his hands along Bucky's inner thighs, "Now you don't have to go one day without them if you don't want to."

"I want them right now..." The soldier purred, leaning forward to drag Steve into a deep kiss. He pulled the Captain back up onto the couch with him and wriggled out of the rest of his clothing, glancing over to see Steve meticulously folding all of his onto the coffee table.

"Ever the perfectionist..." Bucky ribbed. But Steve shot back,

"That's why I make you go weak in the knees...I'm so thorough." He smirked.

"Yeah, you are..." Bucky reclined against the arm of the couch and propped his hands behind his head. Steve stood up; naked and perfect, to go retrieve a bottle of something. He came back squeezing the lube onto his fingers and Bucky's knees were already spread wide. Steve knelt on the couch and slid his slick digits along the cleft of Bucky's ass.

The soldier practically purred in contentment, feeling Steve's fingers slide gently into him. Steve had always been gentle. And slow. But the drawn out pleasure always just made Bucky want him more. Biting his lip, the soldier broke the silence,

"What if someone hears us?"

"No one will hear us, Buck, as long as you're quiet..." Steve said teasingly.

"Aahh!" Bucky gasped as Steve slid the soldier's cock back into his warm mouth, sucking greedily, his fingers pushing deeper. Bucky's hand flew to the top of Steve's head. The other was cradling his mouth in twitching fingers, trying his best to suppress his cries.

Steve smirked around Bucky's shaft, dripping with his saliva. He dipped his head further down and nuzzled into the dark curls between the soldier's legs. Bucky's thighs were shaking. Steve's fingers were so deep inside. He curled them slowly and another beautiful cry broke the silence.

"Oohh! Steve..."

"Mmm?" The vibration sent a chill up Bucky's spine. He was panting raggedly now, wanting the Captain inside more than ever.

"Babydoll...please...." Bucky couldn't choke down his moans, his muscles tightening against Steve's fingers as he slid another digit in smoothly. Steve kept his mouth firmly clamped around Bucky's manhood, sliding his tongue teasingly along the thick vein. He loved winding Bucky up to the point of insanity.

"Please...Steve...I need it..." The Captain continued to suckle and grind his fingers against Bucky's ass, stretching him carefully. He wanted Bucky as pliant as possible. He wanted to be rough tonight.

"Mmmm!!" Bucky's legs spread further, pushing his hips up against Steve's probing fingers. He bit his lower lip and stared down the Captain with pleading eyes. Steve glanced up from between Bucky's legs and decided that that was enough pleasurable torture for one night. He pulled his fingers free gently and released the soldier's cock with a wet sound. Bucky shivered at the empty feeling, but his cock gave a confident jerk again as he saw Steve slicking himself up.

"It's been too long, hasn't it, soldier?" Steve purred, sliding his cock along the damp curve of Bucky's ass; slick from his saliva running in passionate rivulets between the soldier's thighs. He could feel the muscles twitch with excitement. Bucky was as ready as he'd ever be,

"Ohhh, babydoll, I can't wait, please..." Bucky was panting, writhing on the couch. Begging him. That look of pure need that spread over his face made Steve's cock dribble prejack, making his way even easier.

"Do you want it rough? Like that time in the alley on Dover Street?" Steve pressed his cock against Bucky's backside, sliding up and down teasingly, "After the movie you snuck us into. Don't you remember?" Steve pressed in slightly, watching that expression of Bucky's change from a begging look to a blissful need.

"You wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered me into that dingy alley, the rain was so loud on the tin roofs. You pushed me up against the wall and took me hard. I still have the scars from where you bit my shoulder." Steve slid in a little further, feeling Bucky's body opening up for him.

"You kept whispering in my ear, all husky and low. What was it again?" Steve teased, pulling out just enough.

"Babydoll..." Bucky's eyes were misty with memory as he gripped the pillows, "I kept calling you babydoll..."

"That's right..." Steve pushed in a little further, hearing the soldier's satisfied grunt, "I remember you covering my mouth with your hand, to stifle my cries. It's a little fuzzy. What embarrassing things was I saying back then?" A devious look came into Steve's eyes. He wanted to hear Bucky say it,

" 'Harder'...You kept whimpering, 'Harder Buck...Harder...' " Bucky bit his lip as Steve drove in all of the way, making him cry out, turning his head to the side in ecstasy. He gasped and shuddered, feeling Steve push in to the hilt. He arched his back and moaned low,

"And tonight isn't any different." Bucky panted, "I love it when you're rough."

"Oh, fuck, Bucky....So tight..." Steve hunched forward, snapping his hips forward greedily. He loved the vice-like feeling of Bucky's body clamping down on him in pleasure. Steve drove in over and over as Bucky whined and groaned. He had been waiting for this. Craving the deep mind-numbing pleasure of Steve's thick cock. He had been so patient and so good. Now he was being pulled over the edge by the Captain's feverish lust.

Steve was gripping his thighs in powerful fingers, pushing Bucky's knees to his chest. He drove in like a piston, sliding in and out like a well-oiled machine. Bucky gripped handfuls of Steve's hair, pulling his lover into a deep kiss, tangling their tongues and pushing his hips up to meet the Captain's. Steve could feel the desire radiating off of Bucky's sweat-slick skin and sucked on the soldier's tongue as he drove in deeper. Bucky jerked his hips and moaned into Steve's plundering mouth.

He felt the balance shift and a warm calloused hand was gripping him hard between the legs, pumping his cock tightly, drawing renewed moans and sighs from the battle-hardened soldier. Steve always loved to see Bucky come first. That look of utter damning pleasure crossing his face: knit brows, panting breaths ghosting over those damp teeth-bruised lips. Bucky tightened his muscles and he felt Steve jolt inside of him,

"Ooohhh! Bucky, fuck, so good. So good, fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Steve shot his load deep into the soldier's body and immediately felt Bucky's cock twitch hard.

"Aahhhh!! Ohh! Babydoll! Oh, Steve!! Harder! Harder! More!! Oh, Babydoll! Oh, God, deeper baby, please!" Bucky's shuddering drove Steve deeper into his slick hole, shoving his hips against the soldier's as Bucky's release coated his squeezing fingers.

"Whoohhhhh!!......" Bucky's body twitched and Steve collapsed against the soldier, their sweat-slick chests heaving. Their hammering heartbeats were rattling their ribs. Twining their fingers together, Steve kissed Bucky tenderly.

"I needed that..." Bucky said sleepily.

"I know..." Steve replied, resting his head on Bucky's chest. 


End file.
